


He Made Her Glow...

by xStephyG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Floor Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie has an accident and Cullen makes a grave error in judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Made Her Glow...

Evie’s skin tingled all over, there was a pleasant humming bouncing around her skull and she couldn’t feel her finger tips. Lights danced on the ceiling of the Undercroft, or maybe they were just in her mind. She had lost track of how long she had been laying there.

She had come down to mix Confusion Grenades after she finally resigned herself to not sleeping that night. All of Skyhold was quiet and the main hall had seemed desolate when she crept through in nothing but a light night gown. She had been preparing the Blood Lotus when some rocks fell outside in the waterfall, making her jump and bring a hand to her mouth to stop the shriek that threatened to escape. And now she lay on the floor in front of the Apothecary station, popping her lips because the sound made her laugh and the feeling made her tingle even more than she already was.

“Evelyn…?” She wriggled around, rolling her head until she could see a pair of boots standing a few feet away. Her eyes travelled up to look at the owner of said boots. “What are you doing down here – down there?” Cullen queried, head cocked.

“It’s very cold but it feels  _so_  good.” She giggled and ran her hands along the smooth stone. “Come try.”

Cullen was dumbstruck. He had seen Evie in many different states before but never like this. He moved closer and looked at the station she was sprawled in front of; bundles of Deathroot and Blood Lotus sat out beside a mortar and pestle. Oh, Maker.

“Evelyn, did you ingest the Blood Lotus?” She responded with another fit of giggles. “Alright, well, you can’t stay down there. You’ll catch your death. Come on, I’ll take you to bed.”

This time a shameless groan resonated from her. “Oh, Cullen. Yes! I love when you take me to bed or on your desk. Oh, Maker that time against the wall when you-” A strangled noise from Cullen interrupted Evie’s reminiscing. His face burned at her words and the images they had conjured.

“That’s uh, not what I meant. You need to sleep this off. Now let me help you up.” He stooped down to lift her but she caught him off guard. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him. In a flash she was straddling his hips. Her night gown rode up to reveal her smalls and the damp spot in them. “I’m not tired.” She pressed herself into his groin, rocking her hips ever so slightly. “And the bed is too far.”

Cullen’s head swam. Evie never acted like this and she almost never initiated their intimate acts. She had always been submissive to him in every way when it came to sex. It was exhilarating to see her so confident and demanding. His hands moved to her hips to guide her. She was writhing like a whore from the greatest brothels in all of Thedas. He watched wide-eyed as her hands skimmed her body to her breasts, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric covering them.

“Cullen…” Her sigh brought Cullen back to his senses. They shouldn’t be doing this. Not here and not when she was like this.

“Evelyn, you-you need to s-s-stop. You’re not yourself.” He gripped her hips tighter now, trying desperately to stop her gyrations, to no avail.

“But my body feels like star light and you’re making me glow.” She panted, still toying with her breasts and grinding into him. Cullen had no idea what she meant by that, but his mind was lost to him now. She was temptation made flesh; battle sculpted body, supple breasts that fit perfectly in his hands, red tresses that always smelled of flowers, gleaming green eyes that at the moment had been swallowed whole by her pupils. No desire demon could give him what she offered.

With a low growl, he flipped their positions and pressed Evie into the stone. He grabbed hold of her smalls and yanked them off. She spread her legs wide and displayed herself like a feast to be devoured.

“Make me glow, Cullen.” She planted her feet on the floor beside him and thrust her hips up. “Make me glow.” She begged.

Cullen pulled her legs onto his shoulders and exhaled over her sex, ripping a shuddered whine from her that went straight to his cock. He turned his face to her thigh, muffling his needy groan. It seemed his every touch was heaven to her stimulated body and she cried out again.

Pressing sloppy kisses to her thigh, he moved up until he reached her soaking core. Using his thumbs, he parted her to reveal her clit; red and swollen from need. Mouth watering, Cullen closed the space separating him from his prize and wrapped his lips over the already overstimulated bundle of nerves. Without a second’s hesitation he sucked; making Evie wail and her hips push up into his face. Spurred on by her cries, Cullen flicked his tongue over her as he suckled her; her juices smearing over his chin, catching in his stubble.

As he worked her clit, she babbled incoherently. He looked up at her but all he could see was her hands, as they squeezed her heaving chest. It was an dizzying sight. He slid further down onto the floor and pressed his aching length into the cool stone, trying to stifle his need. He released her with a lewd pop and dipped lower to thrust his tongue into her quivering heat over and over, making her ramblings increase. Straining his ears he tried to make out what she was saying but all he could understand were the words ‘more’ and 'glow.’

She wanted more? He could do that.

He pushed himself back onto his knees, while still fucking her with his tongue. Moving a hand from her hip he replaced his mouth with his fingers, pressing two fingers into her and thumbing her clit. He kissed up her stomach; smearing her need over her skin, past her breasts and hands, only stopping when he loomed over her

“Maker, look at you.” Her fingers pinched her nipples, her mouth hung open and her lashes fluttered on her cheeks as she struggled to decide if she wanted her eyes open or shut. He opened his mouth to ask her what she wanted, as he always did when they were together - he loved her breathy pleas – but she spoke first.

“Fuck me, Cullen. I need your cock.” He choked. Never in all the time he had known her, had she uttered such lurid words. Even when she had begged him to spank her, she had somehow made it sound innocent. But these words were anything but innocent. With his fingers and thumb still making her writhe, he pushed his beeches down until he could kick them off. When he pulled his hand from her; she whined, her hips chasing his fingers.

Cullen tugged his tunic over his head and dropped it beside them. Evie’s eyes opened just in time to see Cullen kneeling between her spread legs; the hard planes of his chest, chiseled abs, and jutting cock had her panting like a bitch in heat.

He smirked at her reaction. “Like what you see?” Her eyes moved to his face, and she shuddered when she saw his quirked lip and sparkling eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He leaned over her while guiding his cock to her cunt. Just the touch of his own fingers made him hiss. Between her vocalization and the tongue lashing he had had the great pleasure of giving her, he was already aching to be in her.

Cullen stayed his need just a little longer in favour of more teasing. With barely suppressed groans, he rubbed his swollen tip along her seam; savouring the feeling of her wet heat gliding over the head. Suddenly and without warning Evie dug her heels into his back, pitching Cullen forward and sinking him into her. He managed to catch himself on his forearms and groaned into her ear, “You did that on purpose.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” She demanded, tilting her hips up.

He rumbled deep in his chest; rose to his knees and started a brutal pace. Her hands fell from her breasts to fist in her hair as Cullen rung a shrill 'Maker, yes’ from her. He fucked her like a man possessed; his fingers biting into her hips, animalistic growls resonating from his throat. He grabbed her calves and threw her legs over his shoulders. Then leaned down and crushed her lips in a bruising kiss; bending her in half with ease.

Evie gasped at the sudden shift; the swirling lights from before began to dance again. Cullen’s length speared her deeper than she thought possible. Buzzing jolts of pleasure moved from her core, up her spine and over every inch of her skin. She tried to return Cullen’s kiss, but her lips were useless, tongue sluggish. His powerful push and pull dragged her along the stone, scraped her back and made her want to scream. He made her  _glow_.

Lost in his dizzying pleasure, Cullen gave a final powerful thrust before spilling himself within Evie’s eager body, growling like a wild beast. He rode out his orgasm until he was spent; rolling to the side, waiting for his senses to return. When his head stopped swimming, Cullen finally realised what had just transpired. He had taken advantage of Evie. She had needed him to care for her in that moment, not fuck her like an animal on the Undercroft floor when she wasn’t even lucid.

He turned quickly, pushing himself up onto an elbow to look at her current state. She writhed beside him still; legs spread wide, his seed dripping from her core, night gown pushed up to her breasts, the sticky trail he had left before glistening on her stomach. With a euphoric laugh, she rolled into his side and Cullen saw the state of her back; shoulder blades chaffed and her night gown torn and frayed in places. He looked to her hips, his finger prints bruised into the pale flesh and he had no doubt there was a matching set on the other side. She nuzzled his bicep lovingly, and let out a sighed “I love you.” He was going to be sick.

He hauled himself up onto shaky legs and dressed quickly. He grabbed Evie’s smalls and shoved them in his pocket before lifting her from the floor gently. Cradled in his arms, he carried her back through the empty great hall into the safety of her gilded tower. By the time he had tucked her into bed, she seemed to be fast asleep. However, when he went to leave her slurred voice stopped him with a whispered, “Please, stay.”

He stopped in his tracks, shoulders tensed. He should leave her be, especially after what he had just done. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve the comfort of her soft, warm body tucked to his. Maker take him for what he had done.

“You need your rest, Evelyn. I… I would only keep you up.” His voice was tight but she seemed to take no notice.

“But you make me glow.” She whined, pathetically. What in Thedas did that even mean? “Don’t go.”

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. Maker take him…

He climbed into bed beside her, and cradled her in his arms as she snuggled into his chest. A contented sigh fell from her lips; a sigh he’s heard more times than he can count. “I love you.” She murmured.

“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing her crown softly.

* * *

The sun shone through the high windows, rousing Evie from her slumber. For a moment she was confused; she remembered going to the Undercroft, then starting to mix her grenades, then… oh. In a flash, glimpses of the night before flooded her mind; the Blood Lotus, Cullen finding her, her raucous behaviour, their… activities on the stone floor.

A shift in the bed made Evie turn. Cullen slept beside her; face pinched like when he was having a nightmare. She slipped from the bed, wincing from the stiffness in her aching body and watched as Cullen reached a hand into her vacant spot. She turned to the mirror across the room as she removed her torn night gown and grimaced at her state; bruised hips, sticky thighs and when she turned to see her back, it was an angry red and swollen.

“I’m so sorry.” Evie turned to Cullen, now sitting up. He looked more broken than she had ever seen him. “I-I hurt you.” His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

She didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t lying; he had hurt her. If she had been in her right mind last night she would have told him he was holding her too tight, that he was scraping her back on the floor. They would have stopped and moved to a more appropriate venue. She had wanted him but, that didn’t mean she wanted him like that. Looking down, she replied quietly, “It was an accident. It shouldn’t have happened but we don’t need to dwell on it.”

“Are you saying we just forget it?” Cullen looked aghast at the very idea.

“No. I– _we_  can’t forget this ever happened, but we can move forward. I can be more careful when I mix potions and you… you will remember this because I don’t think I could forgive you a second time.” Her voice was stern, determined.

Cullen knew he deserved this; deserved no less than her scorn. He was a vile monster; he hurt the woman he loves. Took advantage of her compromised state. Move forward, she says? Forgive him? How could she? He would never forgive himself. She had trusted him, loved him, cared for him in his darkest moments and the one time she needed him, he used her body to sate his lust. He trembled, terrified of what he had become.

Evie pulled on her house coat and started to return to him, ready to comfort him but she couldn’t. She could barely remember the night before; just flashes on the cusp of her mind. His hands, his tongue, his lips, and his  _growls_. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the visions and the effect they were having on her. She had liked it - still liked it - but that didn’t make it right.

“You need to go. I-I have work to do and… please just go.” Her voice quivered as she spoke. She was on the verge of tears and if he saw he’d want to comfort her - hold her - but his touch; she couldn’t stand the thought of him touching her right now.

Cullen rose, quickly. He looked to Evie as he rounded the bed, she may be covered but he knew what was under her house coat; the evidence of his depravity. He neared her and saw as she flinched away from him; it was slight and easily missed but he saw it. She was scared of him. He couldn’t blame her. What he had done, it was something to fear. With one last longing gaze, he left.

Evie climbed back into bed, avoiding the place that still held his warmth. She curled into herself and let the tears fall as silent sobs racked her beset body. Maker, let no one need her today.

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up is in the works right now. I will not be leaving this unfinished. I'm always posting progress reports, updates, hints, etc. of what I'm writing on my Tumblr, http://xstephyg.tumblr.com, if you wish to know what's happening with this or any other story.


End file.
